Bathroom Stall Blues
by peachaes
Summary: Lucas is enamored with one of the school's most gorgeous boys, Ness. He thinks about him all the time, and imagines him pulling him close and doing the things that his friend Toon Link and brother Claus would only describe as "gay." It doesn't even matter because it seems like Ness doesn't notice him at all. Maybe if he gave him a blowjob in the bathroom stall...? Ness/Lucas, NSFW.


**A/N: heyo ya bunch of shotacons. i've got nothing to say but i'm feelin real salty, that's all.**

**Rating:** **M**, but nothing too explicit in this chapter. probably next chapter.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Toon Link said and threw his schedule into the trash bin that sat beside the door. He plopped down into his desk and put his head into his arms. His loud groans echoed throughout the classroom and Lucas, well-behaved and mild-mannered Lucas, looked up from his book of poetry and tilted his head.

"What's the matter, Toon Link?"

The Hylian groaned again and sat up, turning to his friend. "What's wrong is that I have gym first period! WITH Tetra!"

Lucas grinned. "What's wrong with that? I mean," Lucas hid his mouth behind his hand, "you ARE in love with her after all..."

"AM NOT!" Toon Link yelled, catching the attention of a few other students in the class. He brought his chair closer to Lucas' desk and whispered, "Am not. I just don't wanna go to gym first thing in the morning! And you know how Tetra is! She's ruthless! Not only will the gym teacher be yelling at me, but her too! Oh, this is a nightmare Lucas! I nightmare I tell you!"

"Well, why don't you just get it changed? You know, switch to another class?" Lucas questioned.

"You think I could? It's the beginning of the school year… Everyone could be trying to switch their classes right now." Toon Link pulled a loose thread from Lucas' sweater and let it drop to the floor.

"Well, you'll just have to wait Toon Link. Who knows, you may like having gym first period with your soon-to-be girlfriend." Lucas said cheerily.

Toon Link gave him a look that said _I'll make sure to chew every piece of gum in the world and put it under your desk_.

* * *

Lucas held a straight face even though every fiber of his being wanted to make him jump for joy and sing happy songs. He kicked his feet under his desk and gazed at all the paints and mediums, admiring all the works that adorned the walls. He picked at the dry paint on his smock and smiled cheerily. Art class was his favorite class in the whole wide world! And, to make it even better, it was his second period class!

He smiled down at his hands, the hands that would soon be painting pictures and shading sketches and creating sculptures and… why did it get so quiet all of a sudden?

There was a weird moment of silence before a gathered chorus of whispers filled the air. At first, Lucas thought that he was being talked about. It was a habit that he picked up when he found out people gossiped about him behind his back, giggling at his milky skin and faintheartedness. Lucas looked up and saw that the other students weren't pointing at him, but were instead focused on someone that was coming into the classroom.

The boy that had just come in was possibly the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen, not saying that there weren't other gorgeous boys in the world. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and he was a little rosy-cheeked, kind of like Lucas. He gave a friendly smile to the class before sitting down right beside the timid blond. The girls behind him whispered.

"Good morning," he said, taking off his backpack and setting it down beside his stool.

Lucas opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He shook his head. "Uh, er, hi. I mean, good morning." He tugged on the end of his sweater.

"I've seen you around the school. Isn't your name… Luke?" The boy questioned.

"Uh, Lucas, actually. But my brother and some of my friends call me Luke, so it's no big deal. Uh, what's your name?" Lucas pat himself on the back for not sounding like an idiot.

"Ness. Weird, I know, but I've grown to like it." Ness gave a friendly smile, and Lucas' heart skipped a beat. "It's nice to meet you, Luke."

Lucas found that his heart was beating a mile a minute. He was almost embarrassed to say that everytime Ness' knee brushed against his whenever he got up to replace his murky water with clean water, he would sigh dreamily and smile stupidly. Oh, why did Ness have to be such a gorgeous boy?

* * *

Toon Link chattered nonstop during lunch, talking about some of the dreams he had the night before, all while stuffing his grandmother's soup in his mouth. All Lucas could think about was that boy from art class.

His hair looked so wonderful, so soft. His eyes looked as if they would be able to gaze deep into your thoughts and find out anything he wanted and use it against you, but he wouldn't use it so soon because he'd want to tease you first, taunt you until he pulled you close and promised that he'd never spill any of your secrets. He couldn't, wouldn't. Then he'd tilt your chin up and kiss you, sweetly and softly, and _gosh oh gosh why am I thinking this_? Lucas went back to the real world and noticed Toon Link staring at him. He looked unimpressed.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Lucas said nothing and Toon Link sighed. "It's alright, I didn't expect you to. Nobody really cares about what I have to say anyway…"

"N-no! Please, say what you were saying! I care, you know I do!"

The Hylian looked up through his bangs. "You'll listen this time?"

Lucas nodded.

"Well, I was saying that my older brother got caught cheating! His girlfriend was really angry with him. Zelda I think was her name. And get this! My brother was cheating on Zelda with a," Toon Link scooted in closer, whispering behind his hand, "a guy."

Lucas gasped. "But… that's gay, isn't it?"

"Heck yeah it's gay! Guys aren't supposed to date guys, guys are supposed to date girls. But my older brother always tells me that it shouldn't matter…"

"Well, it kind of doesn't…" Lucas said.

Toon Link looked up at him, surprised, and Lucas tried to correct himself. "I-I mean, well, what I mean is- W-what I'm trying to say is, I mean that… Oh brother." He hid his face in his hands and sighed.

Toon Link just poked at his bread for the rest of lunch.

* * *

On the way home, Lucas thought about what he'd said at lunch. Did he mean to say that? He'd always been one to believe that you should love whoever you want to love, but some people liked to disagree with him. Lucas asked his brother, Claus, what he thought about it when they sat down to watch cartoons together.

"Love whoever you want? Yeah, that's okay I guess, I dunno. I'm not a love expert."

"You can love anyone?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Even if they're the opposite gender?"

Claus gave Lucas a weird look that turned into a suspicious squint. "Why? Why're you asking? Don't tell me you like some boy, Lucas. That's gay. Are you one of those fags who suck dick in the bathroom stalls?"

Lucas shot out of his seat. "H-how could you say that Claus? I was just asking a question!" His face burned. He had never heard his brother use words like those before.

Claus gave Lucas an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Luke, but you know what the bible says."

"Y-yeah, I know but…"

"But nothing! You can't defend those weirdos, else people will think that you're like them. And you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Lucas shook his head and sat back down beside his brother. The blond had the strangest urge to run upstairs and cry, but he kept his seat beside his twin, sniffling instead. When Claus questioned it, he just waved it off as allergies.

* * *

**writing homophobic lines makes me feel weird. u_u**

**it especially makes me feel weird because all i want in life is to be surrounded by vaginas. like a big gang bang. or cocks. that'd be nice. ; - ;**


End file.
